


Desire

by ficbear



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, Demons, Face Slapping, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who is to say that this is not my true form, and that the illusion?" The demon stared down at him, his eyes cold and imperious. "And why should it matter either way, creature? Is this not what you want to see?"</p><p>"You wouldn't be much of a desire demon, if you didn't already know that it was." Alim circled around the demon to get a better view. He really was quite a magnificent sight; as tall as a qunari, but nowhere near as bulky, with light violet skin and taut, lean muscles. "Illusion or not, it doesn't matter to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

"Very well. No more illusions. Now we meet face to face. You see my true form, and stand in my domain."

Alim ran his gaze unhurriedly over the demon's body. It appeared to be male, somewhat resembling a human man, except for the narrow horns that twisted out from his temples, and the claws that tipped his hands and feet.

"Your true form?" The mage laughed. "I highly doubt that. All the stories I've ever heard about desire demons described beautiful women, not handsome men."

"Who is to say that this is not my true form, and that the illusion?" The demon stared down at him, his eyes cold and imperious. "And why should it matter either way, creature? Is this not what you want to see?"

"You wouldn't be much of a desire demon, if you didn't already know that it was." Alim circled around the demon to get a better view. He really was quite a magnificent sight; as tall as a qunari, but nowhere near as bulky, with light violet skin and taut, lean muscles. "Illusion or not, it doesn't matter to me."

"So, then." The demon smiled. "Your goal is for me to release the boy's soul, is that right?"

Alim shrugged. "I just need the father. I don't care what happens to the boy."

"The boy is useless to me without the father. If I release one, I release both. But..." The demon came closer. "What if I was to leave voluntarily, with no need for the usual fuss and bloodshed?"

Alim folded his arms, quite aware of where the conversation was going, but enjoying the negotiation. "Alright, I'm listening."

"Let me make a proposition, then. I will abandon the boy… for now. But I will retain the contract he and I made, and several years from now I will return and claim what is mine. This will be long after whatever business you are here on is completed, of course. And in exchange for my freedom, I will provide something of value to you. Something you desire."

"What would you give me, exactly?"

"I can give you many things; power, knowledge, pleasure... What is it you desire?"

"I will take all three, demon." Alim stared up at him defiantly. "Unless you would prefer to cease our negotiations?"

The demon laughed. "You shall have what you desire, mortal."

"Well, then." Alim smiled, toying with the clasps of his robe. "Let's start with pleasure, shall we?"

"And what form should this pleasure take? Perhaps you want something you've had before, something now out of reach..?" The space around the demon shimmered, and his appearance shifted to that of Duncan, just as he had looked that last night at Ostagar. Alim could even smell the smoke of the bonfire lingering on his clothes.

"Or perhaps a taste of something new..." The demon continued, changing form again. For a moment, the Dalish keeper Zathrian stood before Alim; then the demon shifted to the form of Loghain, his sword in hand, his eyes grim and desperate.

"This is all very impressive." The mage interrupted, holding his hand up to halt the demon. "But what you're offering me are men I've already had, or could have had, given half a chance. I want something I could _never_ experience in the waking world."

"Mm, I see." The demon reverted to his initial form, a predatory smile playing on his lips. "Then that is what you'll get."

Before Alim had a chance to respond, the demon's hand was around his throat, and he found himself lifted up off his feet, his breath almost completely cut off. He flailed helplessly in the demon's grip for a moment, hissing in pain as the tips of those claws dug into the flesh of his throat; then as suddenly as the demon had seized him, he released his grip. Alim fell to the floor, coughing and panting as he tried to get his breath back.

"You may well regret what you've asked for, creature." The demon said, with a deep, rumbling laugh.

The mage looked up, grinning. "Oh, I don't think so. I'm more robust than I look."

"Silence!" The demon growled, and struck him hard across the face, sending him sprawling across the floor.

Alim began to scrabble to his feet, but the demon was too fast, and had grabbed a handful of the mage's hair before he had even risen to his knees. He kicked and writhed as he was dragged across the floor, unable to suppress a little groan of delight as the demon hauled him up onto his knees and held him in place, rubbing the head of his cock against Alim's lips. The mage stretched out his tongue, flicking at the tip of it lightly, but the gentleness of his touch earned Alim another slap across the face; the demon gripped his chin tightly, forcing his lips open, and thrust his cock roughly into the mage's mouth.

Alim coughed, squirming, but his discomfort didn't last long. The demon's skin tasted of smoke and spices, rich and intoxicating. The mage found himself sucking and licking at it desperately, forcing his lips down the length of the shaft until his throat was raw and aching, not caring for anything but the taste and feel of the demon's cock in his mouth; he felt as if he could carry on like that for hours, days even. Everything else around him dimmed, and there was nothing but the tight grip of a clawed hand in his hair, and the relentless slamming of the demon's cock against the back of this throat.

"That's right, creature..." The demon groaned, his voice low and guttural. "You'll do whatever I wish, just as every other mortal before you has."

The mage slowed his pace as his head began to clear a little. He had almost lost control, but the demon's taunts were a timely reminder of what Alim was supposed to be doing. It was he, after all, who should have the upper hand, even - _especially_ \- on his knees. He tried to focus his mind, working his lips diligently up and down the demon's cock, sucking hard on the head of it with each upward stroke. His tongue flicked and swirled deftly, working the underside of the shaft as he moved, and his throat clenched just slightly around the demon's flesh each time the head bumped up against the back of his throat.

The mage could have laughed out loud as he felt the demon begin to come. The first few shots hit the back of his tongue, and Alim swallowed hard. The demon growled, deep and low, and pulled out just in time to spray the last few spurts of his come across Alim's upturned face and open mouth. Darting out his tongue to catch a trickle of it from his lips, the mage folded his arms and smiled up at the demon. He felt oddly satisfied, despite not having come himself; perhaps it was a side-effect of doing all of this in the Fade.

"Well," Alim said, his voice smug, if a little hoarse, "shall we move on to the 'knowledge' part of our deal, or would you like a brief rest first?"

"I'm not finished with you yet, mortal." The demon laughed. His hand was wrapped around his cock, moving lazily along the length of it.

Alim's eyes widened in genuine surprise; the demon was still hard, still looming over him, still looking down at him with a wicked smile and hungry, dark eyes. Before the mage could even begin to think of a response, the demon grabbed a handful of the fabric of his robes and tore the clothes from Alim as if they were nothing more than gossamer. The tattered robes fell to the floor around Alim's knees, and he knelt there, naked and speechless, staring up at the demon with parted lips and flushed cheeks.

Strong, clawed fingers closed around his throat again, picking Alim up like a ragdoll and throwing him roughly to the floor so that he landed on his hands and knees. The mage cried out as he hit the ground, the impact sending a shudder of desire through his limbs. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see the demon kneeling behind him, and his blood surged with something between lust and fear. The demon's cock was still slick with his come, and Alim had no trouble sliding down the length of it, taking the whole of it in one smooth push. He couldn't suppress a moan at the sensation of being filled so exquisitely; the demon's cock was perfectly proportioned to stretch his muscles just past the point of comfort without really hurting him, and the mage found himself murmuring little pleas and curses, grinding his ass back and begging the demon to just hurry up and fuck him.

The demon began to move inside him, hard and fast, driving his cock into Alim in impossibly deep, long strokes. The mage clawed at the ground beneath his hands, his arms and legs trembling, and groaned as the demon took hold of his hair again, yanking his head back sharply. The pleasure of the cock in his ass, the pain of the tight hand in his hair, all melted together to render the mage helpless, incoherent and shaking with lust. The demon growled, pulling harder on his hair, and suddenly Alim found himself bucking and writhing around the demon's twitching shaft, unable to stop his own climax as the demon came inside him. The mage's blood was on fire, every inch of flesh the demon had touched inside him burned and throbbed, and he cried out in protest as the demon pulled out.

He had barely caught his breath when those strong hands grabbed hold of him and flipped him onto his back; his mouth was dry, and all he could do was groan hoarsely and hang onto the demon's neck as he was filled up again. Claws dug into his ankles, pushing his legs up and spreading them wide apart, and then Alim found himself being pounded into the floor, yelping with each thrust as the demon bore down on him.  It was as if he'd been drugged or poisoned; he knew he'd lost control, and he'd along with it he'd lost the ability to even care about control or power or any of the things that preoccupied him in the waking world. All he wanted was pleasure, and he pleaded for it shamelessly.

The demon stood up, and hauled Alim up with him, picking him up by the arms. The mage wrapped his legs around the demon's waist and hung on tight to his neck, moaning against the hot skin of the demon's shoulder as he was pushed back down onto his cock again. He clung on desperately, his muscles clenching and spasming as the demon lifted him up and down, slamming the mage down hard on his shaft with each downward stroke. Constant pleas and groans spilled from Alim's lips, promises to do anything, _anything_, if the demon would just let him come again. Deep, growling laughter rumbled through the demon's chest, and he lifted Alim up by the waist, holding him there for a second, then let the mage fall to the floor.

Alim sprawled on his back, his hand already working his cock, and reached up to the demon with his other hand. One taloned foot pinned him to the floor, pressing heavily on his chest, and the mage squirmed and writhed under the weight of it. He touched himself frenziedly, watching the demon do the same, his eyes locked on the slick, violet shaft of the demon's cock. The only word he had left was _please_, and he moaned it over and over until his throat was raw. The claws on his chest dug in viciously, and Alim cried out, bucking and thrusting his hips up desperately as he started to come again. The demon groaned, somewhere between a laugh and a growl, and let his own seed rain down on the mage, splashing across Alim's face and chest. The mage threw his head back and cried out in satisfaction, arching his back one last time under those sharp claws.

"So..." The demon said, releasing his grip on Alim's chest. "Shall we move onto the 'knowledge' part of our deal, or would you like a brief rest first?"


End file.
